


You Want to Go to Atlantis?

by georgiesmith



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Ficlet, Gen, Manip, Photoshop, Pictures, Whogate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gives Clara the option to choose their next destination...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want to Go to Atlantis?

"Atlantis. You want to go to Atlantis."

"You said we could go anywhere. What’s wrong with Atlantis?"

"Nothing! It’s a fascinating and quite beautiful city spaceship built by an technologically advanced race."

"I’m sensing a ‘but’ somewhere in there Doctor."

"The last time I was there I might have caused a bit of a, well not an _incident_ per se but the tiniest bit of a scene while dealing with their chief scientist who in my defense was wrong and loud and behaving in a manner not at all how I was led to believe Canadians behaved.” The Doctor paused, catching his breath. “And I think their military commander was a tad miffed at me afterward.”

"You _think_?"

"Well, he threatened to shoot me if I ever came back."

Clara sighed. “Ah. So cross Atlantis off the list then?”

"No, not at all. Where would the fun be in doing that?" The Doctor dashed to the other side of the console, flipping switches as he went. "Atlantis here we come!"

 

_Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks!_


End file.
